The Land Before Time 14: Adjustmentceratops
Summary When Cera falls for a Woog from outside of her movie series, the Adjustmentceratops steps in to set things right. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Characters *Narrator *Cera (The Land Before Time) *Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Littlefoot *Petrie *Trike (Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *Tank (Dinosaur Train) *B.P. Richfield (Dinosaurs (TV series)) Transcript Narrator: In 1988, George Lucas and Steven Spielberg brought us The Land Before Time, a heartwarming story of Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Cera. Cera: What's the point of going on with the story? Narrator: But unlike most days... comes from above, and Cera looks up. Enter Woog, falling from the air and crashing into Cera, rolling down and winding Cera down on the ground with Woog on top. Woog: Whoo! Almost crashed into a 747! then, the moment one falls in love. A long pause occurs as Cera and Woog eye each other. '''Cera: ... Are you from this valley? Woog: Do I look like I'm from this valley, sunshine? Today's events Narrator: Today's events... walks away, leaving Cera to meet Littlefoot, who is just walking in. Littlefoot: Who was that? Cera: I don't know... but he makes me... really love! [Lightens up for the first time in his life. Holy epicness, let's party!] Weren't supposed to happen. Narrator: ... weren't supposed to happen. (We now know what the announcer means by "weren't supposed to happen"... Cera is caught by Trike, B.P. Richfield, and Tank, wearing fedoras. Trike slaps Cera.) Cera: What's happening?! Trike: We are the threehorns who make sure things happen according to plan. B.P. Richfield: We monitor the entire world. Tank: And-- we saw something that needed to be fixed. pause What? [Title card: The Land Before Time 14: Adjustmentceratops] Narrator: The Land Before Time 14: The Adjustmentceratops. Cera: I see. (Runs away) Trike: You can't outrun your fate, Cera! (As he raises a foot, Cera trips on something and falls into the river, seen by B.P. Richfield) B.P. Richfield: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO MEET HIM! Cera: But I did. Tank: (As he holds a DVD labeled "The Land Before Time") You've seen him from outside of a movie series YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EVEN KNOW EXISTED! (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story is not a Land Before Time movie series, Tank!) B.P. Richfield: And we need you to stay aside girly for things to go on as planned! (Caption: This fall...) Narrator: This fall... (Cera runs away) Trike: He's gettin' away! (Caption: things...) Narrator: things... Cera: You gotta believe me, (Turns Woog's head so it faces Cera) they're threehorns with hats who I'm guessing speak Spanish. (Caption: ...will not...) Narrator: '''...will not... '''Woog: '''Cera, run! (Cera kicks Tank) (Caption: ...go according...) '''Narrator: ...go according... Trike: If you truly love him, then walk away. (Caption: ...to plan.) Narrator: '''...to plan. (Cera and Woog run on the camera without having close-ups) '''Cera: '''I don't care what you're putting my way... (Cera and Woog watches Trike opens the door) (Cera and Woog runs through the fallen part) '''Cera: I'm not giving up. (Cera and Woog jumps through the fallen part) [Title card again: The Land Before Time 14: Adjustmentceratops] Narrator: The Land Before Time 14: The Adjustmentceratops Cera: I choose you, Woog! (Caption: Fate or free will. the choice is Cera's) Narrator: Fate or free will. The choice is Cera's. Petrie: You did not, me just say that! Category:Fanfiction